Let It Rain
by ValentineNights
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where you said "Screw it, let it rain."? Yeah, the Goblin King was having one of those. Used to be songfic, lyrics deleted. Republished.


"A/N: This is the second time I've published this fanfic, it mysteriously disappeared somehow and I'm _sure_ crystal balls and tight pants weren't the cause, but further investigation is under way. It may take some groping...er, I mean, time.

Since I received a message saying I had to take the lyrics out of the fanfic (even with a disclaimer, anything that is not public domain is no longer allowed) I have done so. But I heartily suggest you all still listen to this song (Let It Rain by Sarah Brightman) with the lyrics so this fanfic will make more sense. I have inserted where a verse or a chorus would be so you can follow along in that way. Sorry that it looks like this and now I know in the future if I have a song that I want to write with a fic, I can't.

He looked out the window, the almost imperceptible light creeping into his darkness. He growled at the intrusion and the sky darkened, a sudden storm; a common enough occurrence since _she_ had won. Shattering his Labyrinth, shattering his dreams.

Wrapped in a cocoon of inky blackness, here he was safe and cut off from the world that held no more entertainment, much less joy. If nothing was in front of his eyes than nothing could distract him, tempt him. He swirled the darkness with a black gloved finger. It was simple really, let in light and it distorts the perfect darkness, shifting it and causing prisms, imperfections, and illusions. Illusions of what really wasn't there. He coughed in what sounded akin to pain. Like _love._

**Verse 1, Part 1**

How he fell. Continued to fall while she, _she, _lived her life with not a clue as to what had become of him. His kingdom in pieces, hers prosperous, his will crushed and broken, hers glowed with that damned light he should have known would disrupt his plan. He wondered at which point precisely it had gone wrong. There were so many possibilities but he would never know. Not unless he heard from her own lips, her beautiful, damning lips.

**Verse 1, Part 2**

He stood suddenly, cloth and shadows swirling about him, caressing his wildness of spirit, embodiment of desire, and image of royalty. Crossing the floor that took eternity and no time at all, he leaned over the railing of a once perfect balcony and surveyed a damaged labyrinth. Rubble and ruin leapt up to his eyes, true disaster where once chaos wrecked beloved havoc. Crushed walls, damaged flora, miserable goblins completed the scenery. Unable to stand the sight, he closed his eyes and the sky rumbled.

**Chorus**

Did he really love her, he questioned himself. Yes, he desired her, undeniably. He could remember her vivid green eyes, staring at him, challenging him, which had created a maelstrom inside of him, while at other times he saw pure innocence, a child-like wonder in everything she beheld, including him. It made him want to...change. From the conscienceless king who would keep her forever and ever as his and only his, his slave, his love into a being, nay a _man_, who could care about a person more important than himself. But was it love?

He shoved at the railing and fell back to the wall where he rested in casual, sensual grace. What was the point of thinking such things anyway? It was years passed, done. Not only had she won back the babe but she had cast back his proposal, not understanding what he was truly offering her. Had he himself truly understood either though? He shook his head. No point, it was done. The constant circles, the possibilities, he had thought through every scenario, every instance and even knowing what he knew now, how could he possibly change? It wasn't in a king's nature.

**Verse 2, Part 1**

If he could only look on her - he quickly killed the thought. Seeing her then in her ripening beauty had been enough to tax his strength, his reserves of magic and desire, in an effort to please her. To witness her now; he could see her long brown hair, once primly held back, winding around them, her ivory skin his for the touching, gleaming as they came together, her silken laugh ringing as they discovered and touched each other into the night, that beautiful mouth letting sighs and gasps escape as he took her higher and farther between the stars... To see her now would be painful beyond imagination if he could not have her. In every way possible.

Lightning flashed and the heavens roared. Fury and thunder reigned.

**Verse 2, Part 2**

Sarah...

His beautiful, impetuous, willful, stubborn, childish, infuriating, lovely Sarah. His hand clenched, they ached to touch her. His arms tensed, they longed to hold her against him. His chest tightened, he could feel his heart racing to the beat of her determined steps. He sighed and bit his lip, the ways he could kiss her, make love to her mouth until she gasped in wonder and desire, forgetting the past and everything else except him. He wanted to be her world, her all, her love. If only she were _here._

**Chorus**

He held his face up when the first drop fell. And the second. And the third. They ran down his sharp cheeks, down his throat, down his chest, and disappeared.

He had well and truly lost. Not the game, not the Labyrinth. Her. He lost her. His cherished possession, one that was never truly his. What was his pride, his arrogance, his honor if they were cold and lifeless next to her vibrancy and color and life?

His lips thinned and a cruel, tight grimace played on his face. He wasn't a man, much less a king. He couldn't go after her, couldn't go back to the life before her. His life was a nightmare without an end, a dream with no purpose, a fantasy with the desire removed from reach. How could he ever face her again, to see those challenging eyes and ask, no, _beg_ for her to return to him. If not to him then for him. He was lost, so lost without her.

**Tag line**

No one would be able to guess between the tears of the sky and the tears of a king.


End file.
